xvoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Day
Green Day was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. They were a part of Team James, and were eliminated in the Knockout Rounds. Background Green Day is an American punk rock band formed in 1986 by lead vocalist and guitarist Billie Joe Armstrong and bassist Mike Dirnt. For much of the band's career, they have been a trio with drummer Tré Cool, who replaced John Kiffmeyer in 1990 prior to the recording of the band's second studio album, Kerplunk (1991). Guitarist Jason White, who has been a touring member since 1999, was a member from 2012 to 2016. Green Day was originally part of the punk scene at the DIY 924 Gilman Street club in Berkeley, California. The band's early releases were with the independent record label Lookout! Records. In 1994, their major label debut Dookie, released through Reprise Records, became a breakout success and eventually shipped over 10 million copies in the U.S. Green Day is credited alongside fellow California punk bands including Sublime, Bad Religion, the Offspring, and Rancid with popularizing mainstream interest in punk rock in the United States. Though Insomniac (1995), Nimrod (1997) and Warning (2000), did not match the success of Dookie, Insomniac and Nimrod reached double platinum and Warning achieved gold status. Green Day's seventh album, American Idiot (2004), a rock opera, found popularity with a younger generation, selling six million copies in the U.S. 21st Century Breakdown, released in 2009, and achieved the band's best chart performance. It was followed by a trilogy of albums, ¡Uno!, ¡Dos! and ¡Tré!, released in September, November and December 2012 respectively. Green Day's twelfth studio album, Revolution Radio, was released on October 7, 2016 and became their third to debut at number one on the Billboard 200. Green Day has sold more than 85 million records worldwide.[ The group has won five Grammy Awards: Best Alternative Album for Dookie, Best Rock Album for American Idiot, Record of the Year for "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", Best Rock Album for the second time for 21st Century Breakdown and Best Musical Show Album for American Idiot: The Original Broadway Cast Recording. In 2010, a stage adaptation of American Idiot debuted on Broadway. The musical was nominated for three Tony Awards: Best Musical, Best Scenic Design and Best Lighting Design, losing only the first. In the same year, VH1 ranked Green Day 91st in its list of the "100 Greatest Artists of All Time". The band was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in April 2015, their first year of eligibility. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Day Blind Audition For Green Day's audition in Episode 103, they performed their song "Holiday". JayDK and James both turned their chairs. Green Day chose to be on Team James. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 107, Green Day was paired against Wiz Khalifa. They performed their song "Wake Me Up When September Ends". James chose Green Day as the winner, sending them to the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 110, Green Day was paired up against Saliva. They sang their song, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". James chose Saliva as the winner. None of the judges opted to steal Green Day, eliminating them from the competition. Category:Artists Category:Groups Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Groups Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:Groups with LGBT Members Category:Team James Category:Team James (S1) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:California Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 1 Guest Performers